


necessary things

by locales



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locales/pseuds/locales
Summary: Catherine is Steve's Mistress and she takes care of him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Kudos: 12





	necessary things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N, 2016: I just watched the end of Season 4 and I have a lot of McRoll feelings. cathisbetterthanyou asked me for McRoll bdsm thoughts and I was like, do I have bdsm thoughts? I always have bdsm thoughts. I was surprised this became rather emotional and I apologize.
> 
> This work contains BDSM and Catherine as Steve's Domme.
> 
> It starts in-scene and it's pre-negotiated. They're in an established BDSM relationship.
> 
> This fic has mentions of Steve's dad's death and other deaths he witnesses on the job. Please avoid this fic if any of that makes you uncomfortable or will be triggering for you. Lemme know if I missed any tags!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> A/N, 2020: I was going through my deleted fics and wanted to reupload them! I wrote this on May 16, 2016, as [places](https://archiveofourown.org/users/places).

Steve needs a lot of praise.

Like, “Good boy.”

Like, “You're doing so well for me.” Catherine would walk around Steve as he kneels on their bedroom floor. He'd wait for instructions, ram-rod straight with hands clasped behind his back, the loose chains warming up behind him as Catherine tugs them lightly. He'd follow where she led and lie down as she runs her heels up and down his crotch, his dick straining against his jeans as he's hyper aware of every sound and sensation around him.

He can't make a single sound tonight. She's told him there'd be consequences for careless moans and grunts. And he loves having little things like that to keep his mind occupied, quieting all his contemplation.

-

And another time, Cath'd be like, “That's it, you're holding on so nicely for me, just a few more minutes,” as she slides the vibrator in and out of Steve's ass. She'd watch his hole take the generous toy as she drips more lube down his crack as he shudders with the effort of trying not to come. She loves holding his hand as she's hunched over him, kissing up and down his back, talking him through his punishment, a denial for not being forthcoming with his feelings that day. Sometimes Steve needed reminders.

Steve would be a squirming and sobbing mess by the end of it with a broken pleas and hopeless moans. And a choked out “Thank you, Mistress!” when Catherine finally releases his cock from the confines of the harness and blacks out as he finishes coming.

-

Steve being in charge almost all the time means he needs to let off steam somehow. What better way than to pamper his Mistress all weekend and serving her?

Prepping steak dinners and getting Cath's favorite bottles of wine, cleaning and doing the laundry, being the overall perfectionist he is, that's second nature. She'd instructed him to think only of serving her. He did so with pride, assured in the fact that she would appreciate what he was doing. He'd think all of these things as he waited for her to get out of the shower so he could dry her and help her dress.

There'd also be lazy afternoons on the lanai with Steve curled up by his Mistress's feet while she thumbs through Neruda. She'd run her fingers through his hair, grounding him and lulling him to sleep as he listens to the waves crashing in their backyard.

He needs this to function.

-

Then there are times when she's firm and strict, with chains and an impressive array of whips and paddles. He needs the pain on days like these. When shit hit the fan and he saw people die, when he sees kids give their lives in panic over stupid things or the horrific dead-eyed killers whose bodycounts keep him up at night.

He'd cycle through his father's last words, the time he had to come back and numbly walk around a crime scene of what used to be his home. All the times his mother let him down. The way he never got to be with Mary and, oh my god, how'd Joanie look now? He'd not seen them in so long. He misses them all so much. He misses-

As he grits out number after number for Cath and gets lost in his own head, Catherine lifts him up by his chin and forces him into the present moment. Checks in on his safe-word. Makes sure he never gets too lost. Reassures him he's alright. He's not alone. That she'll never let anyone hurt him again.

He's exceedingly small on those nights. Catherine cures as much as she hurts, his pain leaving him as blow after blow rains down on him. Steve feels cleansed, renewed, ready to carry on his duty to his beloved island as he's bundled up in warm towels and spends the night sobbing into Catherine's neck. She mumbles soothing reassurances into his hair as she firmly clasps the back of his head. He feels protected, loved, like nothing can touch him.

And nothing does.

-

Steve and Catherine are people who deal in secrets and shadows. They speak in encrypted ciphers, cracked by silent keys, longing looks, half-finished sentences and exceedingly terrifying absences. 

All those “You owe me”s are code for their muted please don't leaves, please come backs and stay safes.

For things they can't tell each other. For things they're too afraid to hear.

“You're mine. You've always been mine.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Stay.”


End file.
